Mi Guardian Lobo
by Antonio83
Summary: Esa amistad que nació por el regalo de una tercera persona, y... hemos pasado tanto tiempo y sé que te amo.


Pokémon

Notas: ¡Hola! Soy Antonio bueno esta es mi segunda historia FanFiction espero que la disfrtuten :D

PD: Esta historia va a contener yaoi CUIDADO.

Summary: No puedo creer lo que hemos hecho, estamos juntos desde hace poco y no sabes cuánto te amo.

Disclamer: Solo el protagonista me pertenece como personaje :3

Título: Un lobo azul

Capítulo 1: Un gran comienzo

Soy Ice un chico de 14 años un día mis padres me dijeron que había llegado un paquete a mi casa

Me lo enviaba mi tío por mi cumpleaños también tenía una carta al lado que decía: '' Mi sobrino sé cuánto te gustan los Pokémon así que capture esto para ti. '' Les dije a mis papás ''gracias'' y me fui a mi cuarto.

Una vez llegue a mi cuarto abrí la caja y ahí había una Pokebola normal estaba muy emocionado no sabía cómo se utilizaban así que la abrí con la mano el Pokémon salió tan rápido que me caí del a silla y me di un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza pero salió un Pokémon muy pequeño, era un Riolu el me miró fijamente y se trepo a mi cara de un salto yo lo abrace desde ese día yo sé que hemos creado una amistad muy buena.

En un momento les dije a mis padres que quería aventurarme en mi propia historia Pokémon, ellos aceptaron pero me dijeron que me llevara una tienda de acampar para descansar por las noches y me dieron un kit medico por si acaso me hería mi Pokémon o yo.

Y así fue como emprendí mi aventura Pokémon me puse una gorra y levante a mi Riolu él se trepo en mi gorra y empezamos a caminar pasamos por pocas rutas creo que nos quedamos por la segunda…

Empecé a construir la tienda de acampar ya que estaba anocheciendo eran las 8:00 aproximadamente y supuse que si no la construía ahora después iba a tener problemas.

Cuando por fin la pude construir vi que Riolu ya estaba dormido en mi gorra entonces simplemente la moví y la metí en la tienda, cerré la tienda y empecé a pensar sobre los avances que hemos hecho hoy, el lucho muy bien…

Cuando amaneció Riolu se levantó primero que yo y me empezó a tratar de despertar yo me asuste un poco pero al final me calme el me señalo su pansa y supuse que tenía hambre entonces yo me levante me puse la gorra y guarde la tienda de acampar y me fui Riolu estaba encima de mi gorra por suerte estábamos cerca de un pueblo había una humilde tienda entre y pregunte: '' ¿Tienen comida para Pokémon?'' El señor asintió y me entregó un pequeño sobre para Pokémon y me dijo: ''Son 100 pokedólares'' yo se los di y me fui.

Después nos sentamos en un tronco que estaba por ahí lo senté y le di la bolsa ya abierta y empezó a comer yo abrí el mapa y había una bifurcación así que decidí tomar la de la derecha la verdad es que viendo comer a Riolu me dio también hambre pero no había ningún restaurante cerca así que tuve que esperar.

Una vez que Riolu acabo lo subí otra vez a mi gorra y fuimos por la bifurcación de la derecha un hombre ahí nos dijo que este camino había sido bloqueado por un Snorlax así que tuvimos que ir por el otro camino.

Cuando entramos a la ruta vi que había un pueblo más grande después de ella así que dije de acuerdo vamos a dar lo mejor.

Pasamos esa ruta bastante rápido ya que solo había un entrenador creo que se llamaba Chano.

Cuando llegamos a ese pueblo vi un restaurante y corrí hacia él y ordene un plato sencillo y creo que lo devore.

Después había una estructura realmente grande y era algo llamado ''Gimnasio'' le pregunte a Riolu si quería entrar el asintió.

Entramos y solo había un chico de pelo verde era un gimnasio de lo más ''Normal'' el chico se veía bastante nervioso e inseguro pero dijo:

Chico Peliverde: Yo s-soy Bryan ¡y-y te derrotare!

Ice: Y… ¿Qué gano si tú pierdes?

Chico Peliverde: ¡Una medalla de gimnasio!

Ice: De acuerdo, ¡Luchemos!

Entramos en combate y Riolu estaba nervioso lo sentía…

El chico peliverde saco a un caterpie yo le dije a mi Riolu que usara ''Palmeo'' y lo debilito a un golpe y fue lo mismo con su weedle y butterfree.

El chico peliverde me dio una medalla y nos fuimos de allí yo felicite a mi Riolu y estaba un poco sucio así que fuimos a un río que estaba cerca y lo bañe salió muy esponjado en ese tiempo ya eran como las 3:00 P.M Riolu ya estaba cansado pero le dije que fuéramos a la siguiente ruta para poder acampar el negó y le dije que si quiere que acampemos aquí y el otra vez negó entonces le dije que si quiere que continuemos y el asintió.

Entonces avanzamos por una ruta muy larga como a la mitad del trayecto encontramos un laboratorio Riolu tenía la curiosidad de saber que había adentro así que entramos estaba no funcionaba bien y las luces parpadeaban ahí había una persona llorando diciendo ''Mi laboratorio es un fracaso llévense todo si quieren'' Yo le dije '' ¿Por qué?'' el respondió '' ¡Solo llévenselo!'' así que me lleve una Pokebola que estaba en el centro y unas Pokebolas vacías.

Salimos de ahí y nos encontramos con un Eevee entonces lo intentamos capturar y lo conseguimos.

Avanzamos un poco más y nos alejamos ya que nos daba miedo ese laboratorio una vez lo hicimos empecé a construir otra vez la tienda de acampada ya que eran las 9:00 P.M cuando la termine ya eran las 9:45 P.M Ya estaba muy cansado y solo quería dormir así que saque a todos los Pokémons que tenía El Eevee que había capturado y el Pokémon que tome del laboratorio y era un Squirtle.

Pero ya tenía mucho sueño como para jugar con ellos así que cerré la tienda y me dormí.

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y perdón si hay faltas de ortografía n-n


End file.
